my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucía
Not to be confused with Luca. Lucía '''(pronounced "loo-SEE-ah" or "loo-SHA") is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #70 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 3,160.25. Wii Sports '''Lucía is awful at Tennis, and her skill level is 110-120. Her partners are usually Shinnosuke or Martin. She is good at Baseball, with a skill level of around 540. She plays on a team consisting of Ren, Yoshi, Anna, Marco, James, Jake, Mike, and Oscar. Lucía plays on the Baseball teams of Rachel, Ashley, Naomi, Haru, Daisuke, Alex, Ai, and Yoko. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort Lucía is the Table Tennis Champion. Her shots are very well placed and she rarely messes up her hits. She also moves much faster than the previous opponents. Her skill in Table Tennis is 1496+. Ironically, she's left-handed compared to her being right-handed in Tennis and Baseball. Not only that, she surpassed her teacher. In Basketball, she's mediocre at 476+ and her teammates are Fritz and Asami. In Swordplay, she's also mediocre at only 461+. She is the 9th best Pro in Cycling, coming in 9th out of 98. New Wii Sports In New Wii Sports, her levels are the same as in Wii Sports, except she appears on the teams of Watt and Waluigi. Wah Sports Resort In Wah Sports Resort, Lucía's levels are the same like Wii Sports Resort. She is only the Vice Champion of Table Tennis. Wii Party In Wii Party, Lucía '''is a Master Mii. Wii Music In Wii Music, she has a different favorite color, a different hairstyle, no freckles, a different skin color, and is known as '''Marsha. Trivia * Her Japanese name is Rushia. (ルシーア). * Her Wii Music name in Japanese is Māsha. * Lucía '''and Matt have the best friendship pair in Friend Connection from Wii Party with a score of 70 points (Good Buddies). Also, they're both Master Miis, and they both like the color orange. ** Coincidentally, they are both on Fritz's Basketball team and they are both a champion in one sport. * '''Lucía is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 14 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Ian. She is very defensive and strikes often. ** Her and the other Black Armored female that appears in that level, Miyu, share some similarities. They both have freckles, the same smile, the same nose, they're both usually paired up with Matt, they both don't play Boxing, they both have tied up hair and they both have eyebrows that don't match their hair color. ** She is the only Black Armored enemy on that stage that comes with a horde of Miis with her. * Lucía appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * She is the best player in Cycling whose favorite color is orange. * Lucía '''appears to be the opposite of Elisa: she is terrible at Tennis but is the Champion in Table Tennis, which is vice versa for Elisa. Coincidentally, they are both right-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but are left-handed in Table Tennis, meaning that they are both ambidextrous. * Yoshi used to be the Table Tennis Champion, but '''Lucía '''quickly surpassed her; she has gone undefeated ever since. * Defeating '''Lucía in Table Tennis unlocks the hotel slipper. To use, press and hold the 1 button on the Wii Remote. Release it at the start of the game screen. * Lucía '''appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 4, 5, 6, 7, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 18, 19, and 20. * She's featured in one of the TV Tropes' articles about Wii Sports Resort. There, she's listed under the "Nintendo Hard" trope. * '''Lucía '''is the only CPU Mii in the entire series with that hair. * Even though '''Lucía doesn't wear glasses, she doesn't use the default values for them. They are set to be brown and are moved down by five stages. This could suggest that she was originally going to have glasses, but they were removed. * In her Wii Music artwork, as the name "Marsha", she plays the Steel Drums. * Her Basketball teammates, Fritz and Asami, are both bosses in Swordplay Showdown. They are also both the bosses that appear on Cliffs (Asami appearing in the normal version and Fritz appearing in the reversed version.) ** She is the only Basketball team captain to have this happen to her. * She is the only Female Mii from Wii Sports whose name starts with an L. **She is also the only Female Mii from New Wii Sports, along with Lamar, whose name starts with an L, and both doesn't play Boxing. * In her Wii Party artwork, she seems to be playing either "Popgun Posse", "Pop-Up Bandits", or "Can Poppers". Probably the 1st and 3rd one, considering there is a sunset shade around her. * She makes a huge improvement from Stage 13 to Stage 14, being an aggressive Gold Armored enemy on Stage 13 to being an aggressive Black Armored enemy on Stage 14. * Her name is of Italian origin. This could bring up the possibility that she's Italian. * Her name means "Light" in Italian. Category:Miis Category:CPU Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Female CPU Miis Category:Wii Category:Orange Outfit Miis Category:Canon Miis Category:Miis Who Don't Play Boxing